Party At Potters
by soccerchic
Summary: (*Sequel to Just the Beginning*) When James plans a party, and everyone comes over, what happen when they start to show emotion?*pool party, fairs, screaming neighbors and 1 unforgivable house elf
1. Get Used To It

Party at Potters  
  
~Get Used To It~  
  
2 weeks had passed since James had talked to Lily. Lily spent most of her time with Arabella. Michelle wasn't home for a few days, but Lily didn't mind.  
Back at James' place, Sirius had spent most of his time with James, preparing a certain Summer Party.  
"OK, when my parents leave on Tuesday call Bella and tell her to come over right away." James said still preparing the room they were all going to sleep in.  
"And what about Michelle and Lily?" Asked Sirius.  
"Well, of course I'll call Lily and Remus will call Michelle." James said, still moving a bed in place. There were 3 beds in the room. He might have brought in 4, but he didn't have 4. He thought that if anyone didn't want to sleep with someone else, they could sleep on the floor.  
  
"Well, James, you behave yourself. You to Sirius. We'll be back on Friday. Bye Boys!" Mrs. Potter waved the boys good-bye and got into the car. James and Sirius watched them drive down the road.  
"I call first!" Sirius replied as he dashed into the house.  
"No way, its my party!" called James after him. But, Sirius had reached the phone first and dialed her number.  
"Im sorry Sirius, she's at Lily's!" replied Bella's mother.  
"Ok, thanks Mrs. Figg." Sirius hung up the phone. He turned to James.  
"Well, Bella's and Lily's." Sirius handed James the phone and he sat down on the Living room couch. James dialed Lily's number walked into the Living room, still holding the phone to his ear.  
"Hello," Lily said.  
"Hey, Lils" James replied  
"Oh, hi!" She replied happily.  
"Hi, can you and Bella come over for my party?" James asked happily.  
"When?" Lily asked.  
"Well, you see, it starts tonight and it ends Friday."  
"Ok, great! We'll be over in a bit!" Lily said happily. She hung up and got ready to pack. Now all they had to hope for was that Remus called Michelle and told her.  
  
The boys ran down stairs towards the front door. They guessed that since Lily's parents were muggles, they must have come in a car. James opened the door and found Michelle and Remus standing there.  
"Oh, Hey guys!" James said happily.  
"Hey, boys." Michelle replied happily. She walked into the house with Remus not far behind.  
"Did you guys come together or something?" Sirius asked the 2 of them.  
"Yeah, we just came from Remus' house." Michelle said.  
"Um, you guys, I guess I should tell you this, but for the past week, Michelle and I have been, um, going out." Remus said shyly.  
"Remus, you sly dog you!" replied Sirius. At that same moment, there was a knock at the door. James ran over to the door and opened it. Michelle and Lily both stood there and waved Lily's parents good-bye.  
"Hey, everyone" Lily replied. She sounded very happy to be here.  
"Hey, oh, I guess I better show you guys where were sleeping." James said as he started to walk up the stairs. Everyone grabbed their bags and followed him. James walked into a large room with 3 queen-sized beds. Everyone dropped their bags and walked around the room.  
"Um, there are 6 of us and 3 beds." Bella asked. She knew why too.  
"Well, first of all I only have 3 beds in the house." James started talking.  
"So, I guess, since Remus and Michelle are going out they can share a bed," started Bella, Michelle and Remus both blushed at the sound of their names, "then Lily and I get to share a bed, and so can you and James." she said pointing to the Sirius.  
"NO WAY!!" James cried out, "Sirius and I are NOT gay!"  
"Fine, but then where is everybody sleeping?" asked Lily.  
"Fine, I'll sleep with Sirius but then Lily has to sleep with James." Replied Bella, who gave Lily a quick wink. Lily blushed and nodded.  
"Fine, that's settled then." James said, "Now, I think we should order pizza for dinner!"  
Everyone ran downstairs. As they entered the kitchen and sat down, there was a knock at the front door. Everything went silent.  
  
A/N: How do you like it? Great, eh! If I get at least 10 more reviews, ill post the next chapter!!! ThANX!!! 


	2. Neighborly Love

~Neighborly Love~  
  
Everyone ran downstairs. As they entered the kitchen and sat down, there was a knock at the front door. Everything went silent. James and Sirius walked slowly over to the front door. Everyone slowly backed around the corner into the family room. James slowly unlocked the door and turned the handle. "Hello, James, um, I know this may sound really rude of me, but I have to go to see my father in the hospital, so do you mind watching Jeffrey for me?" a woman with little time to breathe spoke very fast. "Oh, sure." James began, "when will you be back?" "I'll pick him up around morning!" she said as she ran down the driveway towards her car. She hopped inside and drove away down the alley. James and Sirius looked dumbstruck. They now had to spend, one intire night with James' 7-year-old neighbor. James pulled Jeffrey inside and locked the door. Sirius led the way into the kitchen. " Well, isn't this a surprise?" said Lily trying to sound happy. "Where is your mom going anyway?" Sirius asked. "On her way to see my grandpa. She just got a call saying he had another stroke." Jeffrey spoke calmly, seeing as to what had just happened.  
"Well, were ordering pizza, do you want any?" James asked.  
"Can I please!!!" Jeffrey said desperately. It seemed as though, he was never fed at night. James ordered 3 medium pizzas and made it to be delivered. They all made their way into James family room and sat down on the old couches. Jeffrey walked behind everyone else, feeling a bit out of place. He just stood there, waiting for someone to ask him to sit down.  
"Jeffrey, there's an empty seat over here." Lily said pointing to the right side of her. James was on her left. Jeffrey ran across the room happily and sat down beside her. He then clung onto her arm, as if she were going to leave. James wasn't surprised like everyone else. Jeffrey's father left him and his mother, so he has become quite shy around a lot of people.  
  
The door rang after about 20 minutes of talking. James and Sirius both answered the door, even though they knew it was the pizza boy. They came back and handed out pieces of pizza to everyone. Jeffrey never left Lily's side the whole night. She didn't mind, but James did. Whenever James walked by Lily, Jeffrey almost became a human shield. He would wrap his arms around her legs and wouldn't let her move.  
It was quarter to 11 when everyone, especially Jeffrey, became very tired. Everyone walked upstairs and got their pajama's on. The girls changed in the bathroom, while the boys changed in the spare room. Everyone but James, Lily and Jeffrey were already asleep.  
"You can sleep on the floor." James said, trying to keep his anger in.  
"But, But, Im scared!" Jeffrey said, almost on the verge of tears.  
"James, just let him sleep in the bed!" Lily said quietly, trying not to wake the others, "He can sleep between us."  
James nodded his head and got into bed. Jeffrey climbed in and so did Lily. The bed was very squished.  
"James," Lily whispered, "Get up off the floor and come into bed!" James was pushed off the bed by Jeffrey, and just laid there on the floor.  
"I can't," James argued, "there's no room!" James crossed his arms and just stayed there.  
"Fine," Lily said. She got out of bed and walked out of the room. James got up and looked at the bed. Jeffrey lay there asleep, so he quietly walked out of the room and followed her.  
"Lily, what are you doing?" James asked as she grabbed out a sleeping bag from the closet at the bottom of the stairs.  
"If there's not enough room for all of us, then I'm sleeping on the floor." Lily said pulling the dark blue sleeping bag up the stairs.  
"No!" James argued, "Ok, you know what, fine! We'll all stay in the bed." And with that she dropped the bag drop the stairs, scaring James half to death. With Jeffrey already asleep, Lily quietly crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. James, o the other hand, took a little bit more time to get to sleep, but he slowly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, James found himself on the floor once again. He pulled himself up and walked downstairs. He didn't hear anybody get up, yet there was no one in bed. He heard laughing from the kitchen.  
".And then he told me that we would be best friends forever!" Everyone roared with laughter. As James walked into the kitchen, everyone laughed even harder.  
"James.believe...story...Ha!" Sirius said between breathes. Once everyone had finished laughing, Lily began to speak.  
"I can't believe, that you would actually get scared of a scary story, someone told you about a year ago!" Lily said, still chuckling. James still didn't get it. James looked at them with a confused look.  
"Jeffrey told us the time you guys went camping to Bear Creak, and his dad told freaky stories, and you peed your pants!" Bella replied, then once she finished, they all started to laugh again. James shot Jeffrey a mean look and ran after him. With James running faster than Jeffrey, Jeffrey still managed to scream in horror. James finally caught up with Jeffrey and wrapped his arms around him, shaking him. Lily ran into the room, and pulled them apart.  
"James, it was 4 years ago!" Lily tried to calm him down.  
"I don't care. He promised not to tell!" James screamed again. Jeffrey started to cry and Lily ran over to him. She knelt down and gave him a hug. James sighed, knowing she was going to take his side, he fell back onto the couch. Lily slowly got up and let Jeffrey walk up to him. Jeffrey gave James a hug.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that they asked about one of the times we spent together, and I could only remember that one." Jeffrey said, with tears filling his eyes. James hugged him back and apologized for getting mad. As they walked into the kitchen, the doorbell rang. James, still in his pj's, walked to the door.  
"Jeffrey your moms here!" James yelled down the hall towards the kitchen. Jeffrey ran through the kitchen doorway and gave his mom a hug.  
"I hope he didn't misbehave." She said.  
"No" James said. He waved them good-bye and went back into the kitchen. Everyone had their breakfast and got changed. They had everything they needed, and walked out the front door.  
  
Continued. 


	3. Fairs

~Fair~  
  
James locked the door behind him, and they headed down the driveway. After Jeffrey left, they discussed what they wanted to do. The girls suggested a movie, but the boys suggested the fair. The fair was in town for the week. They had convinced the girls to come to the fair, and finally, they persuaded them. They started there walked down the street and up a hill. Finally they reached the fair.  
"Man, those entrance tickets are cheap!" Bella said, speechless. It had only cost them $2 each. They walked over to the ticket booth and bought as much tickets as they could.  
"Wow, look at this place! A Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a petting zoo! This place has everything!" Lily cried happily. She had already walked over to the slides, watching little kids slide down. James placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, what first?" he asked.  
"How about the merry-go-round!" Michelle suggested. The boys looked at her like she was crazy. All 3 of the girls agreed to go on the merry-go- round with or without the boys.  
"Fine, I'll go on." Remus said placing his hand in hers. They both smiled.  
"I guess we'll go to." Replied Sirius who pulled James along into the line up. After about 5 minutes they finally got on the merry-go-round. Michelle and Remus had taken up 2 plastic ponies beside each other; Bella and Sirius had taken the last 2 peacocks. Unfortunately, James and Lily had to share a pretend carriage ride, since everything was already taken. There, they shared a conversation.  
"So.what do you think of my neighbor?" Asked James.  
"Jeffrey is really adorable and friendly. I still can't believe that story of you and him both camping together." Lily replied. She let out a soft chuckle.  
"Well, I was a little scared, you know how it is. Your so far away from home that anything will scare you." James said. He was trying to cover the fact that the story had scared him.  
"I guess so." Lily said quietly. Neither of them spoke for the rest of he ride. Once the merry-go-round came to a stop, they both looked at each other a smiled. They decided that they would go on the slide and then have lunch. Once they finally got to the line up, it was already a 20- minute wait.  
"Well," Bella said, "we could always go get something to eat now." Everyone agreed and they headed for the concession. Remus and Michelle made their way over to the hamburger stand with Sirius and Bella, leaving Lily and James together, once again.  
"What are you having?" Lily asked.  
"I was thinking of just getting a pop and buying something to eat later." James replied. Lily let out a soft sigh.  
"Why?" James asked.  
"Well, I wanted to share a popcorn, but if your not hungry then-" Lily was interrupted.  
"Sure, fine with me!" James said, showing a small smirk to make Lily feel better.  
"Really, thank you so much!" Lily gave James a big hug and got in line. James could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, but he still joined Lily in line.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Asked Sirius. He was sitting at a picnic table with the other 3.  
"I have no idea, but I think James actually did something nice for once." Replied Sirius. Remus and himself let out a little laugh but the girls shot them deadly glares and the laughter fell. They were watching Lily grab the pop and popcorn and leave the line. James soon grabbed the popcorn and they walked over to the picnic table.  
"What did you guys get?" Remus asked, pretending to be curious.  
"Popcorn and a pop. What does it look like?" replied James. He made Sirius scoot down the bench pushing off Bella t make room for Lily, but Lily had already taken a seat on the other side. He felt a bit disappointed, but he showed no sign of it.  
  
Once everyone was done, they went to the petting zoo. It was, of course, the girl's idea. They started with the chickens. The girls just looked at them, not even bothering to look at all of them. Next were the sheep and goats. The girls were fond of the sheep, especially the baby ones. The boys found the goats most intriguing, since most of the time they would make the goats run towards to girls, scaring them half to death. They then spent a few short minutes with the pigs and cows. But, the best thing out of the petting zoo was the ponies and horses. The girls loved them. The boys on the other hand, tried to think of ways to scare the girls. Nothing they thought of was relatively good.  
"Hey, lets head to the Ferris wheel!" Michelle cried happily. Michelle and Bella loved the Ferris wheel. Lily, on the other hand, needed some persuading. Which didn't take long for James. Once they were in line, Lily was watching the people flow up and down along the round bars. She felt sick.  
"James, I don't like this idea." Lily pleaded.  
"Common, it will be fun." James said.  
"No, seriously James, I feel sick" Lily trying her best to pass out, leaned over and rested her head on James' shoulder. He started to think that she wasn't feeling well.  
"Sirius, I'm going take Lily to the bench to sit down. Meet us over there when you're done." James said. He was a little bit disappointed about not going, but he thought about the first time he went on and how scared he was that he decided to give Lily the benefit of the doubt. James wrapped his arm around her and pulled her along to the nearest bench. He sat down with her beside him and she still had her head on his shoulder. They both watched, as the line got shorter and shorter for the other 4. Finally, they watched Remus, Michelle, Bella, and Sirius go around about 6 times on the Ferris wheel before coming over to meet them. Michelle and Bella said they would take Lily to the First Aid counter, to make sure she felt ok. The boys watched as the girl left for the other side of the crowd.  
"Hey, lets go play some games!" Sirius said, joyfully. They all agreed and walked over to the Balloon Pop. After about 3 games, James one a Pink Teddy Bear that had a picture of a balloon in the middle. They walked in and out of the crowd, looking for the girls.  
"Hey, there you guys are!" Michelle said from behind them.  
"Hey, where are the other 2?" Asked Sirius.  
"There still at the First Aid Room. Common!" Michelle said leading the way back across the fair grounds. Once they reach the First Aid Booth, they saw Lily and Bella.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Remus, looking concerned.  
"The doctor says I'm dehydrated. He says I need to drink more water." Lily said letting out a little giggle. Remus sighed and everyone looked much calmer than before. James realized that he still had the Pink Bear in his hand.  
"Oh, um, Lily, I got this for you." James said, his cheeks were burning again.  
"Thanks, James!" Lily replied. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She also blushed. When Lily turned around to sit down, Sirius nudged James and winked. James just shook his head. He knew what Sirius was thinking. He knew that she might have like him a little bit, but he would never have the guts to ask her out.  
Once the fair had started to shut down, they started on their walk home. Again, Remus and Michelle leading everyone down the hill, with Sirius and Bella bickering about which ride was better. Lily was holding the Teddy Bear tightly. She looked a little pale.  
"Are you Ok?" James asked, giving her some concern.  
"Yeah, still a little dizzy though." She said, giving him a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let her put her head on his shoulder. They walked that way the whole way home, and nobody saw it happen.  
  
Continued. 


	4. Pictures and Notes

~Pictures and Notes~  
  
Once they had all arrived home safely, Lily was on the verge of falling asleep. Michelle walked Lily upstairs and into bed. Once she returned downstairs, she found everyone in the family room, bored to death. Of course, it was only midnight. Everyone sat on the couches and said nothing. They had nothing to talk about.  
'What are you guys doing?' Lily said, standing at the doorway in her pajamas.  
'I thought you were asleep?' asked Sirius curiously.  
'I was faking it.' Lily said. All the guys were speechless. 'As I told you before, I hate the Ferris wheel.' James was not happy, he loved the Ferris wheel and he missed out because of her. When Lily looked at James and saw that he wasn't happy about it, her smile faded as well. James turned away from her eyes.  
'So you guys knew about this?' James asked the other 2 girls.  
'Well, sort of, it was Lily's idea.' Michelle replied. They all looked at James' face, he had his head in his hands. Lily started to move closer to him, but he reacted quickly and turned on the TV with the remote that was beside him. Everyone froze with confusion. 'Lets watch some tv,' he said, pasting on a smile 'does anybody know what's on tight now?' Everyone shrugged and James flipped the channels until some saw something they liked. Michelle told them to stop at the cooking channel, then Sirius at the cartoons, but finally they all agreed on the Much Music* channel. The girls were dancing to the song that was on. They soon got up and danced to Christina Aguilera's 'Can't Hold Us Down' music video. Sirius soon joined them and so did Remus, but James just sat and watched them. Lily tried to pull James off the couch, but he was still much stronger than her. Sirius and Remus finally pulled James off the couch, and he finally started to dance. Of course he decided not to dance near Lily. She faked being sick so she didn't have to go on the Ferris wheel, its not even that scary, he told himself. The song finally finished and they all sat down. They didn't know the next song, so they turned of the TV. Sirius and Remus were still laughing about they way they had all started dancing. A few minutes later they headed up to bed. They fell fast asleep right away, including James and Lily who were both in the same bed.  
The next morning Sirius woke up early, which was different, since usually he slept in, but this time he wasn't tired. He looked over towards Bella, who was already awake. It seems she had also just woke up. Michelle and Remus were still asleep and so were James and Lily. This gave Sirius an idea. He looked over towards Bella.  
'Oh no, what are you thinking?' she whispered.  
'What if…' he started to whisper to her, when Remus woke up. He also gave Sirius a concerned look and got up.  
'I know you thinking of something sneaky,' whispered Remus, 'and this time I want to be a part of it' Sirius and Remus both smirked and Sirius continued with his plan.  
'What if we rearranged Lily and James, to make them look like they fell asleep in each others arms?' Sirius finished saying. Bella let out a little giggle.  
'So, your pretty much blackmailing them!' she whispered. She liked the idea of blackmailing Lily. She always thought James and Lily would make a good couple. Bella and Sirius got out of bed and slowly walked over towards Lily and James. They were of course beside each other, Lily on her side facing her end of the bed, and James lying on his back. Sirius knew James was a heavy sleeper, but they also knew that Lily was a light sleeper. They slowly moved James onto his side, so he was just barely pressed against Lily's back. Bella slowly propped James' hand on top of Lily and made Lily have her hand in his. They did make such a cute couple. Remus pulled out his camera and took a picture of them. But he left the flash on which woke up both James and Lily. James and Lily didn't realize why they were standing around them until James realized Lily was holding his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away from her and she also realized his arm was on hers and she quickly moved her arm. Lily blushed into her pillows while James covered his bright red cheeks with his hands, pretending to yawn. Lily slowly crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She was in there for about 15 minutes. During that time, Michelle had finally woken up and Bella had quickly finally clued her in about the picture. Remus had hid the camera again and they all tried to act innocent. James knew they were acting suspicious, but he didn't know why. Lily walked out of the bathroom and followed Michelle and Bella into the kitchen.  
'Lily, you'll never guess what happened.' Michelle started, Bella thought she was going to tell, but she didn't 'I had that same dream I told you about last time. You know the one with sea monsters living in a pond, while my cousin and I tried to run away.' Lily nodded her head tiredly and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. Bella and Michelle did to. Minutes later, the boys walked down the stairs, all changed.  
'You guys stay here, we're going out for a walk.' Remus said as the boys had opened the door and walked out. They left before the girls had time to argue, but the girls just shrugged and walked upstairs to get changed.  
  
Back with the boys, they had just started down the street.  
'So James, where's the nearest photo stop?' asked Sirius.  
'Over there, in front of that ice cream shop.' James pointed and they started on their way.  
'Why do you guys want to go over there?' asked James.  
'To develop photos of course!' Remus replied. "Remember from our trip to Maui. I wanted to show the girls our pictures we took!" James gave a sudden look of concern.  
'You didn't take a picture of me and that flight attendant, did you?' asked James. He remembered all to clearly. When the boys had boarded their flight, James was in a rush to check out the plane. As he made his way down a small walk way, a flight attendant wanted to go the opposite way. Of course the isle was to small for them both the pass so James tried to climb onto a seat, but that had caught onto the flight attendants skirt, and they both fell towards the ground. It took them 6 minutes to finally get off each other and back to what they were doing.  
Remus smiled and made no comment, which James took as a yes. James stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.  
  
Back with the girls who seemed to keep themselves pretty occupied with James' room. It was the room down the hall from where they were sleeping. James' room is a navy blue and a small closet. He had a large dresser and a black bed. He also had a desk and a small chair in a corner. Bella had found an old photo album of James', while Michelle was looking at the notes and pictures on the desk. Lily, of course, had already made her way into his closet, when she noticed a silver box with a note on the top saying 'DON'T OPEN!' She pulled out the box and sat on his bed. Both Michelle and Bella stopped what they were doing and sat down beside Lily. Lily slowly pulled off the lid to reveal pictures and notes inside of the box. Bella pulled out a note, and so did Michelle. Lily picked up a few pictures and looked at them. They were all in circle shapes, and they were all of James with different girls. Actually, there were only 4 different girls in all of the pictures. She saw a picture in the shape of a heart. She picked it up to reveal herself standing beside him. It looked like there had been more people in the picture, but he had cut the off.  
'Lily read this!' Bella handed her a note. Lily started to read the note.  
  
'Hey James,  
How is your summer so far? Mine's been great! Bella and I have been camping with my parents! Isn't that great. I really wanted you to come, but maybe next time! I can't wait to see you again, when we start our Third year, it's going to be great! Write me back, OK!  
Lils  
  
Hey Lils, Yeah, I really wished I could have come camping with you 2. Oh well. Yeah third year will be great, won't it? I hope we have some of the same classes together. Yeah, Sirius came over for a week and we hung out the whole time, and stayed up for 2 whole days with NO sleep! Crazy, huh? Well-'  
  
Lily heard a noise at the front door. All 3 of them started to pile up the notes and pictures back inside the box and placed it in the closet. They quickly ran out into the hall and down the stairs ready to meet them. But when they got there, there was no one there. Then they heard a noise in the kitchen. They all slowly made the way towards the noise of falling cups and plates. Once they entered the room, they saw a small little house elf.  
'Oh,' Michelle said, 'he's so cute' The house elf looked like a 3- year-old child. He had smooth skin and perky ears. He was also small and careless.  
'What's your name?' Michelle asked.  
'Pebbles,' He replied, 'Im the Potters house elf.' The girls were soon very fond of him. He said he was making dinner and he was too busy to talk, so the girls made their way outside. They took shelter beside the pool, and sat on the deck chairs.  
'So, what do you think that box meant?' Lily asked.  
'It means he likes you Lily! What else?' Michelle said.  
'How do you know?' replied Lily.  
'From this!' and with that, Bella pulled out a small sheet of paper and handed it to Lily. Lily opened it and noticed that it was a note.  
  
R: James, just ask Lily out. What so hard about that? J: Remus, once you ask Michelle if she likes you, then I will. S: James, I know she likes you too. I just talked to Arabella, and she said that she fancies you, a lot! J: Yeah right! And Im supposed to believe you? S: Yeah! R: What the harm in asking her? Do you think she bites or something? J: No, but… R: But what? J: I don't know? S: Fine, I'll go and tell her you like her. J: NOOOOOO!!!!!! S: Then ask her out! J: NO! S: YES! J: NO! S: NO! J: YES! R: Good one Sirius! J: Damn! S: we now have it in writing! Ha Ha! J: NEVER!!!  
  
Lily blushed and handed it back to Bella.  
'Told you!' said Bella. And with that the boys appeared on the deck.  
'Lily, what were you reading?' asked James.  
'Oh, nothing.' Replied Lily, trying not to laugh.  
'I know it was something. Let me see it!' James ran over towards the girls but Bella was already on the other side of the pool. James ran towards her, but she still ran away. Finally, the boys caught her. James was holding Bella to the ground. And Sirius read the note to himself. He let out a little laugh and walked over towards Lily.  
'Did you actually read this!' he said quietly, so that no one over heard him.  
'Yeah, why?' replied Lily.  
'Because, I need to give you the second one of these' Sirius winked and ripped up the paper.  
'What did it say, Sirius?' Yelled James, still holding Bella to the ground.  
'Just a note she found in my bag.' Replied Sirius. James slowly let Bella off the ground. Sirius walked over towards James.  
'It was the note of when we tried to force you to ask Lilykins out, in 5th year!' Sirius said. James went red in the face. He sat down on one of the patio deck chairs and put his face in his hands. Lily walked over to him and put her arms around his head.  
'My poor baby.' She said sarcastically, and with that they all started to laugh. James stood up and walked into the house. A minute later he walked out holding 5 water balloons. He placed them down on the nearest table. Everyone was frozen in fear. He threw the balloons at every one of them. Missing only Lily. She was the main person he wanted to hit. She shook her head and let out a soft chuckle. James slowly walked up to her. He had a back up balloon in his pocket, which was ice cold. He opened his arms and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. At this point he pulled out the small ice-cold balloon and dropped it down her shirt.  
'James! You idiot!' cried Lily.  
'Im not finished yet!' He said. Then he picked her up and threw her into the pool. Clothing and all. 


	5. IT

~IT~  
  
Lily hit the water in the pool with a splash. She could feel the cold water flow into her clothing, making her shiver to the bone. She slowly pulled herself up from under the water.  
"James!" Lily cried. "What were you thinking?" Michelle and Bella had already got out a towel for her and were waiting by the side of the pool.  
"Um, let me see, GET YOU WET!" James yelled back at the soaking wet Lily, who was already pulling her self out of the pool. Lily wrapped the towel around her and walked over towards James. Once she was in front of him, she lifted her hand and slapped him on the cheek. She then walked inside and went upstairs to change. James sat down beside the other boys, still rubbing his cheek.  
Once Lily was back downstairs and back beside the pool with Michelle and Bella, James then noticed that Remus hadn't even opened the pictures. He quickly reached his hand over the table and snatched the pictures. He then pulled them back before Remus even noticed. James pulled open the flap and took out the pictures. The first one he saw was a big surprise to him. He put this one on his lap and searched through the rest of the pictures. He saw pictures of them at the pool, during karaoke, and when they went to the park with the girls, but he didn't see the one when he was on the floor with the flight attendant. Remus had just noticed that James had the pictures and he snatched them away quickly. James didn't say anything. Remus began looking through the pictures.  
"James, give that picture back!" Remus shouted. James tried to look innocent, but Remus knew he had it.  
"I don't have it." James replied. Remus stood up and walked over towards James. James then quickly picked up the picture and ran around the pool. Sirius looked at Remus and James, chasing each other around the pool.  
"Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked curiously.  
"Sirius! He stole the picture!" Remus said almost out of breath.  
"What pict- Oh that one!" Sirius quickly realized what picture James had and also chased after him. The girls looked confused but Michelle and Bella soon realized what picture they were talking about and they also chased after James. Soon, everyone but Lily was chasing James around the pool. Lily then stood up and as James ran by she quickly took the picture from his hand. She watched him jump and fall into the pool. Lily then looked at the picture and noticed that it was James and her, asleep, with his arm over her. She started to blush, but then Bella grabbed the picture from her hand. Lily was surprised but then gave Bella a curious look. Bella shook her head and handed the picture to Remus, and she sat back down. James had just got out of the pool and was shaking himself off, when Lily pushed him back in, then walked inside.  
Once everyone was dried off, they went inside and were deciding what to have for dinner.  
"I say we go out!" Sirius said. Everyone looked at him with a suspicious look.  
"I say the girls make something tonight for us, and then tomorrow we make something for them!" James said. All but Michelle and Lily nodded.  
"So, your saying that you guys get to make dinner for us and we make dinner for you?" Michelle asked. She hated the idea of cooking.  
"Yeah, I think that would be fun!" Sirius said. Michelle then added in her agreement, and then made Lily do the same.  
"Ok, tonight you guys get to make us dinner tonight, and we'll make you dinner tomorrow." James said. The girls agreed and walked into the kitchen. The boys started to watch tv when the girls called them into the kitchen. The boys licked their lips and walked into the kitchen. The girls had placed 3 plates on the table for the 3 boys. The boys sat down in their seats and began to eat. The girls had made them Roast Beef sandwiches with dip and mashed potatoes. As the boys were eating, the girls picked up THEIR plates and walked over to the table. The boys watched them as they took their seats, and watched them begin to eat. The girls had made pasta and pita bread, which smelled better then the boys' dinner. The boys didn't even look at their dinner, they were to busy looking at the girls'.  
"Did you only make that for yourselves?" Asked Remus.  
"Well, we thought you would want Roast Beef sandwiches." Michelle replied.  
"We did, until we saw your dinner." Sirius said, almost drooling.  
"I don't know if we have any left." Bella replied. She got up and picked up 3 more plates and placed them in front of the boys.  
"Before you eat this," Michelle replied, "you have to-" The there was a knock on the front door. James got up out of his chair and walked to the front door. When he opened it, there was a note on the door. It read:  
  
DEAR POTTER AND FRIENDS, I KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, AND TONIGHT I WILL PUT THIS SLEEPOVER IN ITS PLACE.  
AS YOU SEE, I KNOW WHERE 'YOU' SLEEP AND WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN THIS SMALL SPACE.  
I WILL HAUNT YOU UNTIL ITS TOO LATE.  
ILL SEE YOU TONIGHT AND IT WILL BE GREAT.  
  
IT  
  
James closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He placed the note on the table and started to eat. Everyone was looking at him as he started to eat his dinner. No one said anything, and they began to eat. Once everyone was finished James showed the note.  
"What do you think this means?" Michelle said. She and the other girls looked on the verge of tears.  
"I don't know, but I think we should look for some clues." Sirius replied pretending to be a spy. Michelle started to whimper, and Remus placed his arm around her. The girls didn't seem to like this one bit. All 3 of the girls had tears in their eyes. Lily tried to hold hers back, but it only made it worse. James wanted to comfort her, but he thought she might get mad at him. Lily wanted him to comfort her, but she knew he didn't want to. As for Bella, Sirius was comforting her and Remus was comforting Michelle. Lily walked into the main room and sat on the couch. Everyone else followed her. Remus and Michelle shared a loveseat, while Bella and Sirius sat at the opposite end of the couch from Lily and James. James just sat there. Lily was really starting to cry, and he didn't even look at her. She slowly lowered her head onto his shoulder, and he finally looked at her. He then put his arm around her and held her close. He then tried to calm her down by whispering into her ear, but she still softly cried. Finally, the girls had whipped their eyes clean of their tears and decided to watch tv. It was now 7 o'clock when the doorbell rang again. James and Sirius slowly raised themselves off the couch and to the front door, where they found another note.  
  
DEAR POTTER AND FRIENDS,  
THE GIRLS MAY CRY, AND WEEP A LITTLE  
THEY CAN'T SAVE YOU, SINCE THEIR BONES ARE BRITTLE.  
YOU WILL SUFFER TILL THE END,  
AND THAT'S WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR FRIEND.  
IT  
  
James and Sirius showed Remus, but they didn't show it to the girls, knowing how they would react. James slowly placed the note in his pocket as he walked into the main room where the girls were. James had just taken his seat, when Lily had asked who was at the door. 'Should I tell her, or should I not scare her?' he thought.  
"Um, it was nothing." James said trying to be calm, and act like nothing had happened.  
"no, I know there was another note. What does it say?" Lily said, she wanted to know what was in it, but was she ready?  
"No, it doesn't say anything important anyway." James lied. Lily looked at him for a while until she turned to the tv. She flipped through the channels, and when there was nothing on, she turned it off. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. They knew that that was the only thing that kept their minds off the notes. Lily stood up and spoke softly.  
"Ok, I think we need to get ready, just incase this "it" guy try's to break in!" Lily spoke with a soft chill in her voice. Everyone could tell that she was the most afraid since she stuttered her words. Everyone nodded and stood up. Lily and the girls covered the upstairs area and the boys had the downstairs area. The girls were locking all the windows, locking all the back doors and closing the blinds. The boys were doing the same, turning on all the outside lights and closing all the doors behind them.  
Once everyone was done, locking and closing windows and doors, they all met downstairs in the family room, where they talked about what they would do tomorrow. Of course, the boys didn't tell the girls about the note, because they didn't want to scare them, but they thought that it was probably for the best if they did.  
"Um, I guess you guys should know what's in the note." James said quietly.  
"I guess so" replied Bella softly. James handed the note to Bella, who handed it to Michelle, then to Lily. Bella whimpered and Michelle let out a few soft tears. But Lily took this seriously. She was now bawling her eyes out. Her friends tried to comfort her, but she ran out of the room into the bathroom.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream was heard from the bathroom.  
"Lily! What's wrong?" James was screaming. James finally unlocked the door to find it empty, and the window wide open. All of them ran to the bathroom door where James was. But everyone was to stunned to move.  
  
Continued. 


	6. The Good and The Bad

~The Good and The Bad~  
  
Everyone was now crying, including the boys. James quickly ran over to the window, closed it and locked it. He then made everyone move into the middle of the room. There was a sudden knock at the back door. Michelle freaked and ran upstairs.  
"Michelle!" Remus cried, but James held him back, not wanting to loose his best friend to.  
"Let me go!" Remus cried, "We need to save Mich-"  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They could her Michelle's scream all the way from downstairs. Remus started to cry more than before. They looked out the window to see the shadow of their haunter.  
"HE HAS A KNIFE!" Bella cried and ran in the kitchen.  
"No Bella!" Sirius cried. James was only left with the 2 other boys.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they could hear Bella's cry from the family room, where they were standing. They all shook in horror as their haunter came closer to the window. They could hear as the haunter was playing around with lock on the door. Suddenly the door slowly unlocked. The boys were to scared to move. They were crying so much they looked like they were about to piss their pants. The sliding door slowly moved open and the curtains slowly moved to the side. All the boys could see of the haunter was that he was wearing a big green cape around him. Then.FLASH!  
  
A camera went off and you could hear the girls laughing. The girls all walked into the main room where the boys were. The boys were quickly whipping their eyes and sniffling. The man in the cape was no other than their neighbor, Mr. Wilkes, who was softly laughing. The girls were crying with laughter. James looked horrified, and so did the other 2 boys. Of course the camera was one of those that developed the picture in a few minutes. The girls waited for it to show, and when they saw the 3 boys in tears, they were in tears too, but because they were laughing hard. James, still surprised, sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Remus was lying on the floor, with his face in his hands. Sirius was so scared that he was in a corner, rocking back and forth. The girl's laughter finally calmed down and they all sat down. Michelle was now crying because Remus wouldn't look at her and they were arguing. Bella was having trouble trying to get Sirius out of the corner. Lily, on the other hand, was trying to help James calm down. James was crying hysterically and was having trouble breathing.  
"You guys, im gonna take James up to bed." Lily said quietly. The other girls nodded and watched them as they walked out of the room. Mr. Wilkes had already left, and Michelle and Bella were still having trouble trying to control the 2 boys.  
"James, just lie down." Lily said calmly to James. James slowly walked over to the bed and lied down. Lily sat on the other side of him, trying to comfort him. James laid there with his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down faster than ever. Lily took his hand and held it. James slowly began to breath properly and soon fell asleep. She walked back downstairs, to find that the 2 other girls had finally got Sirius out of the corner and Remus talking.  
"What, what.were, were. you thinking-ing?" Remus stuttered.  
"I don't know. I guess we thought it would be fun." Replied Bella from the other side of the room. Lily sat down beside Remus and patted him on the back.  
"How did, did. you get, get out of the win-*sigh*dow so fast?" asked Remus.  
"I just kind of jumped out of it, then I screamed." Lily replied  
"And, and. how did you, you get out the, the up-*sigh*stairs window?" asked Remus.  
"I already had a ladder ready to go." Michelle replied. Michelle pulled Remus into a tight hug, but he didn't refuse. Michelle soon took Remus upstairs to bed. Bella then took Sirius upstairs to ad Lily followed. Once everyone was in bed, everyone fell asleep right away.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up to find James with his head in his hands again.  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked softly.  
"I ha-ha-hate you" James soon spilled out. His eyes were all red from crying and he was having trouble breathing again.  
"Lay down James." Lily said softly, but James didn't. He couldn't trust Lily anymore. She pulled his left shoulder softly down to the bed. Even though he was lying down, he was still having trouble breathing. Lily pulled away one of James hands and held it tight. James soon became calm and just laid there.  
"Why did you guys do that?" asked James.  
"Well, it was my idea since you threw me into the pool ad everything else." Lily replied. She took a deep breath and kissed James on the fore head. James slowly pulled himself upwards and pulled Lily into a hug. Lily woke up the everyone else and they all got ready to go to the mall in an hour or so. Once they had breakfast, the girls grabbed their purses and left the house. The took the bus down to the mall. Everyone went in separate directions. Michelle and Remus went to the Ice Cream Shoppe, Bella and Sirius went over the Dollar Store, which left Lily and James to walk around together for the next hour.  
"I say we go to Sears!" Lily said happily.  
"Why not Wal-Mart?" asked James  
"Fine, Wal-Mart it is!" replied Lily and she grabbed James' hand and ran into the store. They spent a whole hour trying on shoes, 5 sizes to big, trying on clothes 7 sizes to big and playing with kids toys. Once they were finished, they were laughing the whole way back to the cafeteria where they were going to meet the gang.  
"Lils!" Bella cried "Guess what!"  
"What?" Asked Lily giggling like a little school girl.  
"Sirius and I are going out!" Bella cried out loud. Sirius heard this and blushed. He was just about to tell the 2 guys about it. The guys cheered him on and the girls celebrated with Bella. Once they were done lunch they decided to head back home. Luckily, when they were on their way home, everyone had forgotten about yesterday and was talking about what everyone else bought. Michelle had bought a new hat, Remus bought a new pair of shoes, Bella bought bath soap and Sirius bought new sun glasses. Unfortunately James and Lily didn't buy anything since they spent their whole time running around Wal-Mart. James looked at Lily and smiled. He didn't mind spending time with her, especially after what had happened the other night. Lily smiled back, and started to blush. She could feel her cheeks burning, so she quickly turned he head, pretending to be looking at something. She then could feel James soft lips on her cheek as they approached their stop. Once the bus stopped, she gave him a flirtatious smile and walked off the bus with the others.  
  
Once they arrived home, the girls went swimming and the boys were watching tv.  
"So.what do you think of Sirius?" Michelle asked curiously. Bella blushed a little.  
"He's really nice, once you get to know him. But the thing that I like best about him is his curiosity and the way he makes me happy when Im down!" Bella replied and then she splashed the girls with water. Lily and Michelle screamed with laughter splashed Bella back. They all started screaming and laughing.  
"What's going on out there?" asked Remus curiously.  
"You think there in trouble?" Sirius asked with such concern.  
"If they were, wouldn't they scream for help." James added. The boys could hear the girls screaming, but they couldn't tell screaming from laughing. James got up and walked to the sliding door. All he could see through the screen was the 3 girls splashing each other. Then they finally stopped and sat on the edge of the pool. That's when James got an idea.  
"Come on! Lets go get our bathing suits on!" James cried out and ran upstairs. Remus and Sirius didn't argue but just followed into the bedroom where they changed. Once they had finished they had planned out what they were going to do. 


	7. For One Another

~For One Another~  
  
"What if we splashed the girls, and then locked them out of the house?" James said.  
"No!" Remus replied, "That's mean." And with that, he went and sat down beside Michelle at the edge of the pool. James shook his head and continued with the plan.  
"Are you ready?" James asked Sirius before they left through the back door.  
"Yep" Sirius replied and walked over beside Remus. Remus looked up and Sirius gave him a small smirk, and with that he backed up. When James and Sirius were equal lengths away, they both started running for the pool. James followed the plan by jumping in and splashing Lily, but Sirius on the other hand, did have a girlfriend that he didn't want to lose. When James noticed Sirius sitting at the edge of the pool, James was furious.  
"Sirius!" James yelled.  
"What?" Sirius yelled back. Sirius gave a quick glance over to Bella, and placed him arm around her. Lily was already wiping the water from her eyes. James blushed and swam to the other side of the pool. Lily realized that both of her friends were deep in conversation, so she also decided to go visit a shy James, who was sitting on the diving board at the other end of the pool. James, who was quietly staring at his feet, didn't realize the fast approaching Lily.  
"Hi" she said shyly. James blushed.  
"Oh, hi" he said. Then they both fell silent.  
"Sorry for splashing you, Lily." James apologized. Lily could see the expression on his face, he really did look sorry.  
"Its ok." Lily replied, "I was going to go for a dip anyways." They both laughed. Lily pulled herself out of the pool and beside James. James had this feeling in the pit of his stomach every time she looked, or even spoke to him.  
"So?" He asked.  
"I love the party, James, It's been great!" Lily had a giant grin on her face, which made James smile too.  
"Great, but I have nothing else planned to do here." He replied.  
"Well, we are leaving tomorrow, so I guess you don't have to plan anything else, do you?" Lily said in a monotone voice. She just realized that over the past few days she had been there, he never even bothered to ask her out. She felt really bad about leaving so soon.  
"No, I don't have to plan anything for the party, it's just." James then went quiet. He was just thinking about what he had just said.  
"What?" Lily asked with some concern.  
"Never mind." James replied.  
"Come on!" Lily spoke.  
"Fine, it's just, uh, that I, uh, sort of-" Lily quickly interrupted James.  
"Just say it. How bad can it be?" Lily said out loud.  
"Will you go out with me?" James said, he was already for her to start laughing at him at any second.  
"YES!" she screamed and gave him such a forceful hug, that both of them fell of the diving board, into the water. Once they both reached the surface, they were in each other's arms. Both of them had never been so happy in their lives. They other 4 were still deep in conversation, that they didn't notice the couple in the water laughing.  
  
At about dinnertime, once they boys had successfully made dinner, Lily and James were about ready to tell everyone.  
"You guys, we have something to tell you." Lily spoke out loud to everyone. Everyone looked up from their dinner plates and stared at Lily.  
"We're going out." James said without hesitation, which made Lily feel much better. They were speechless. Everyone had thought that James would be to scared to ask Lily out, but the truth was, he knew more than that.  
  
Dinner had been cleared and everyone was sitting in the living room. They all sat quietly, as if they wanted something so quiet to come along and speak. They all just sat there, staring into oblivion, thinking about what happened that week. They had soon stared their selves into sleep. Michelle and Lily went up to bed, with Remus following them. James hadn't wanted Lily to leave, but she was tired and she wanted her rest. Bella and Sirius were sitting together staring into each other's eyes and not saying anything. James missed being beside Lily, so he went up to bed as well. Which left Bella and Sirius by themselves.  
"I can't believe he asked her." Bella whispered.  
"I know, but they are perfect for each other." Sirius agreed.  
"How long do you think they'll stay together for?" Bella asked.  
"Till death do them part." Replied Sirius and with that they went up to bed, waiting for tomorrow morning.  
  
THE END 


End file.
